A Night At Duo's House
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: A bunch of people hang out at Duo's house. Wow, what adventures will the have? Read to find out, then review!
1. A Night At Duo's House: Night 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Dilandau Albatou, Gatty, Chesta, Dallet, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Fry, or Bender. Nor do I own villain Fem Fetale from Powerpuff Girls. I don't own Naomi. Okay, I own nothing.  
  
"So… What're we gonna do now?"  
  
Heero was staring at the ceiling. Popcorn littered the floor around him and his chair.  
  
"I donno. We spent the last ten hours playing Final Fantasy video games."  
  
Gatty was also fairly bored. Jim and Fry were still playing video games in front of the big screen television. The room was fairly big, with nice grayish speckled carpet and flowery designs on the wallpaper. There were a few couches, a microwave, the TV, an N64, PS2, Genesis, GC, a computer, and a few chairs around the computer. The computer was on a nice computer desk. Then there was the stereo. There were also some coffee tables for keeping drinks on. Oh, and also two fridges. One fridge was for the soda for the kids, another for Gene, Fry, and Bender's beer.  
  
"Hey, look, someone changed the channel."  
  
"What, Heero?"  
  
"Never mind, they are just playing Super Butoden 3."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Gatty and Heero were the only ones talking. Dilandau, Duo, and Dallet were sitting on the computer, talking to hot chicks.  
  
"Internet chicks are hot."  
  
"Oooohhhhh yeah, you got that right, Duo."  
  
"At least the other ones who are ugly aren't here talking to these chicks with us."  
  
"Yup." Said Dilandau.  
  
They had a webcam all set up and were chatting with some girl from another place who said her name was Naomi.  
  
"So… You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry boys, his name is Brad."  
  
"Oh you mean that guy who pilots the Shadowfox?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy."  
  
"We all pilot things kinda like that, I pilot Deathscythe, it is a mecha."  
  
"And I pilot Oreades, it is a red guymelef."  
  
"Yeah, I pilot a plain Guymelef, but it is still cool. It is called an Alseides."  
  
"That's interesting, I wish I could meet you three in person."  
  
"It wouldn't take long for you in your zoid to get here."  
  
"Hey, you're right."  
  
"Come on over, we aren't doing anything here."  
  
As they finished that conversation they brought up a new chat window to talk to someone named Feye. In the background Heero and Gatty were still complaining about being bored.  
  
"Someone turn on the stereo, the sounds of the video games are getting boring."  
  
"Alright, Heero, whatever you say."  
  
Chesta got up from a couch and went to the stereo to turn it on.  
  
"Hey, I like this music."  
  
"Really? I think it is crap."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
Chesta began to rock out to the melodic sounds of "Bye Bye Bye". Everyone shuddered. Gene got up from lying down on his couch and went over to Chesta. He smacked him over the head with his beer bottle. Then he changed the station to some punk.  
  
"Ahh… New Found Glory, now this is music."  
  
"Come on you guys, why can't we just get along?"  
  
"Shove it Quatre."  
  
"I'm just trying to be nice, Gene."  
  
Jay tried to comfort Quatre.  
  
"Oh, don't listen to that goof, he's all talk. Oh! How do you like THAT Fry?!"  
  
"Wow, you're good at this game."  
  
"I'm good at anything electronic."  
  
Jay and Fry were really getting into the game. Gene went back to the couch to lay down and drink. Bender was passed out on the floor on the other side of the room with beer bottles scattered all around him.  
  
"So… Gatty… What's there to talk about?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
Heero and Gatty were still searching for a topic.  
  
"The boredom is excruciating."  
  
"Tell me about it, Heero."  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
"Naomi?"  
  
"HA! Men! What is wrong with you all? Gimme all you Suzanne B. Anthony coins!"  
  
"We don't have any."  
  
"And look at this! You are all men here!"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
Fem Fetale scanned the room.  
  
"Actually, yes, you are all men. Hah! MEN!"  
  
"No, there's Chesta."  
  
Chesta was insulted. Fem Fetale slowly back out of the room, a bit scared of the freaky little anime characters.  
  
"That's right, don't want you here when Naomi gets here!"  
  
Gene drunkenly asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
Back at the computer…  
  
"Yeah, so Feye, you wanna come over, we could have a grand old time."  
  
"You know, Dallet, I would like that. I'll get my ship and be over."  
  
Duo was happy that he would soon have Feye Valentine and Naomi Fluegel in his home.  
  
"Man, this is gonna be crazier than a bag full of wild chipmunks."  
  
"What's that, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me, Dilandau."  
  
"Actually, that IS pretty crazy."  
  
All the boredom was getting to their heads… especially Heero and Gatty's.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"So…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Heero snapped his fingers.  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I… I kinda forgot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it, since it IS my house."  
  
Duo headed to the door. It was Naomi. Gene tried to look at the door. His eyes went wide and he thought to him self "DAMN, she's fine!!!"  
  
Gene was like "hey wait a sec, aren't all these people just like fifteen or so?" He then, in his drunk mind, got up and approached Naomi.  
  
"You know, they are all just like, fifteen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Naomi forgot all about Brad.  
  
"Gene… Gene Starwind?"  
  
"Yep, that's me."  
  
They disappeared upstairs.  
  
"So… My dream hottie just went off with Gene."  
  
Duo sighed as he went back to the computer. They all heard ship engines shutting off in the background. Then the doorbell rang again. This time Feye was at the door, and Dallet had answered.  
  
"You know, you aren't as hot in person as you were over the screen, however, Duo, is much hotter."  
  
"Minus one hottie for another."  
  
Heero drooled. Gatty did the same.  
  
"So… Feye… You wanna make out, or what?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Heero has a face of disbelief and Dallet a face of sadness.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You know, Feye, they call me the God of Death."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Feye and Duo moved to a couch where they just sat and made out.  
  
Heero spoke up.  
  
"Hey, someone turn down the lights, I don't like looked at that."  
  
"No, no, it's Feye Valentine."  
  
"Gatty, as true as that is, I don't want to see Duo making out with her."  
  
"That… is true. Chesta, turn off the lights, but not all the way."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dilandau was laughing his ass off.  
  
"So Chesta is Heero and your little bitch, eh? HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Chesta dimmed the lights.  
  
Dilandau announced something.  
  
"Hey, Rei Ayanami is coming over. She is gonna be with me, don't any of you screw this up!"  
  
The doorbell rang. It was too soon for Rei to be there so Dilandau didn't get up. Instead Gatty and Heero made Chesta get it.  
  
"Yeah, bitch."  
  
Chesta got the door. It was Relena. He shut the door on her.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Oh, just Relena."  
  
Heero grinned.  
  
"Actually, let her in, Gatty, now we have something to do."  
  
"Heero, but Relena is ugly, I don't wanna really do THAT to her."  
  
"No, no, kill her, not take her to bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, Chesta, let her in."  
  
Chesta opened the door.  
  
"Sorry Relena, come on in."  
  
"It's okay. Hello Heero."  
  
"Yeah, hi Relena."  
  
Gatty and Heero got up. They were both grinning. They then brought the clueless Relena into another room. They came back out to the main room after a gun shot was heard.  
  
"Okay, back to being bored."  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"I finally killed her."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They sat down in the couch chairs again.  
  
"So…"  
  
Then the doorbell rang again. It was Rei. Dilandau and her also went up stairs.  
  
"Another one of us gets lucky."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Heero and Gatty were just sitting there eating popcorn. It was now about one in the morning. Jay and Fry were STILL playing video games.  
  
"I'm really bored, so I'm just going to go to sleep."  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me."  
  
Heero and Gatty were soon asleep in their separate chairs. That's right, they are NOT sleeping together. Quatre and Chesta went over to the computer to see what Dallet was up to.  
  
The girl that Dallet was talking to was all of a sudden stunned. She saw something behind Dallet, and she bit her lip, blushing. Dallet thought she was blushing about him, but it was Quatre.  
  
"Sure is hot…"  
  
Dallet once again thought she was talking about him.  
  
"I know."  
  
The girl looked at Dallet, now thinking he was gay, and losing interest completely in him. Now her focus turned completely to Quatre.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, you are so hot, want me to come over?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm at Duo's house, what's your name?"  
  
"Yukari."  
  
"But what about ME?"  
  
"Sorry, but you are gay."  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
Dallet was once again forgotten about. In ten minutes Yukari showed up at the door. Quatre greeted her. Duo and Feye were still making out, only now they were both half undressed.  
  
Quatre sat down with Yukari at another couch. They immediately started to make out. Chesta and Dallet looked sad.  
  
"When do we get girls?"  
  
"Well, earlier they were calling me a girl, that makes me sad as well as not getting a girl."  
  
"I'm sorry Chesta."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Dallet."  
  
They both held out arms ready for a hug. They leaned into each other and exchanged a kiss… horrifying, isn't it?  
  
In the background Duo and Feye were now fully undressed but had a blanket that Duo had found over them. Dallet was sad he was not in Duo's place.  
  
"Stupid moans. Duo is lucky."  
  
"Wait a second, did we kiss each other a minute ago?"  
  
"I think we did."  
  
Dallet and Chesta stood in awkward silence for a moment. They shrugged and just started making out. Now all the was left was Fry and Jay playing video games, Duo sexing Feye on the couch, Quatre and Yukari making out on another, Dallet and Chesta making out (shudder), Bender passed out on the floor, Heero and Gatty sleeping (once again, not together), Gene Starwind and Naomi Fluegel upstairs (for HOW LONG?), and Dilandau and Rei upstairs (also for a long time), and Relena dead in the other room.  
  
What a night. 


	2. A Night At Duo's House: Night 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing. Do not sue.  
  
The Cast: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Dilandau Albatou, Gatty, Chesta, Dallet, Miguel, Zongi, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Naomi Fluegel, Feye Valentine, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, Yukari, Hitomi Kanzaki, Van Fanel, Allen Schezar, Sora, Fry, Bender, Urd, Belldandy, and Lucrezia Noin.  
  
"The scene was a really cool and big basement. It had nice red carpeting and some really nice wallpaper, it was white wallpaper. There was a huge screen television that took up nearly a whole wall. There were a few game systems that Jay and Fry had brought over in front of the TV. There were several big comfy couches (not to be confused with The Big Comfy Couch) all over. There were two very fast computers with nice computer chairs in one corner. There was also a microwave and some cupboards. Hmm… Relena's house! It was her big basement! Now that she was dead, Duo had stolen it and now used it as his new home.  
  
Who was where? Heero was sitting sprawled out on a couch staring at the ceiling. Gatty was sitting on the opposite end of the couch watching the video games being played by Jim and Fry. Duo and Feye were taking up another couch, making out then talking, then making out. Dilandau and Rei were in a corner of the room talking. Quatre was making out with his new girlfriend, Yukari on a couch. Chesta and Dallet were sitting opposite each other staring mean at each other. Zongi was sitting at a computer with Miguel talking to people online. Van and Allen were searching for porn on the other computer. Gene and Naomi were upstairs in a master bedroom… For the second night in a row. Noin was in the basement supervising. Bender was once again passed out on the floor drunk.  
  
"Gatty, why are we always the bored ones?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"We really need to get some girlfriends."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea, Heero."  
  
"I mean come on, Duo get's Feye Valentine. I worship her, and Duo gets her?! I mean come on, he has a ponytail!"  
  
"That's pretty true, and, and look at Dilandau, he gets Rei Ayanami!"  
  
"What a lucky son of a bitch. Quatre even gets that Yukari chick."  
  
"I pity Chesta and Dallet though, they ended making out last night."  
  
Chesta and Dallet both screamed at Gatty.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"IT WAS A SPUR OF THE MOMENT THING!"  
  
"NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"  
  
"GROSS!"  
  
Some weird little girl came from upstairs.  
  
"Hey, is Jim here?"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Jim got up from playing video games, leaving Fry all alone. He went to go greet his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh come on! That little twirp even gets a girl!"  
  
"Heero, this sucks ass."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Noin was a bit angry at the language they were using.  
  
"I don't think you should swear like that."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"Hey, Gatty, I have an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Heero whispered into Gatty's ear. His eyes went wide. Gatty asked Noin a question.  
  
"Hey, Noin, want to sleep with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero then asked her a question.  
  
"Hey, Noin, want a beer?"  
  
"Sure, thanks Heero."  
  
"Hey, Chesta, get Noin a beer."  
  
Chesta's cold glare shifted from Dallet as he went and got Noin a beer.  
  
"Thanks Che…"  
  
"He didn't do anything, thank me."  
  
"Uh… Okay, thanks for the beer, Heero."  
  
Chesta sat back down across from Dallet, glaring at him. Sora and Jim were missing.  
  
"Where did that little gnome get off to?"  
  
"He is going to make kiddy love to his girlfriend."  
  
"Gatty…"  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"You have a sick mind."  
  
"Eh."  
  
Over in the corner…  
  
Dilandau was making out with Rei. What a lucky son of a bitch he was. A lucky son of a bitch indeed.  
  
Over on the couch where Duo and Feye sat…  
  
Duo was making out with Feye… Both half undressed again. What a lucky son of a bitch he was. A lucky son of a bitch indeed.  
  
Over on another couch…  
  
Yukari was making out with Quatre. What a lucky girl she was. A lucky girl indeed…. WHAT did I just say?  
  
Over at the computer…  
  
Zongi was taking on the look of Amano and was picking up girls all over the place. Miguel just sat and watched, wishing he had skill like that.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang from upstairs. Miguel went and answered it. He came back down the stairs with Garrett, Bryan, Gumdrops, Geoff, and John. John and Geoff sat down on a couch a little scared of the anime characters. Bryan joined them shortly.  
  
Garrett went over to the computer where Van and Allen were looking at porn. Garrett kicked them off and got online. He brought up a webcam of his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, Bell."  
  
"Hello, Garrett."  
  
"Do you want to come over and hang out with my new friends?"  
  
"If you say so, let me just let Urd, Skuld, and Keichi know where I am going."  
  
"Oh, and bring Urd along if you want."  
  
"Oh, sure, that sounds wonderful."  
  
Garrett looked at Heero and Gatty. They were eating Gumdrops. It was horrible.  
  
"Heero, Gatty… I'll just get Urd and Asuka over here, it is horrible seeing you two bored all the time."  
  
Garrett got off the computer and walked off to chat with Heero and Gatty. Allen and Van quickly got back on the computer and brought up their porn again.  
  
"So… Gatty, what's happening."  
  
"Nothing. What's happening with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Just then Garrett walked up to them.  
  
"I feel pity for you, so I got you both dates, alright?"  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"For you, Gatty, Urd. My girlfriend's big sister."  
  
"Oooohhhh, don't know who that is."  
  
"Urd is Bell's big sister."  
  
"Oh, related to Belldandy, gotta be hot."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about for me?"  
  
"Well, Heero, Asuka Langley."  
  
"Hot damn."  
  
Noin asked them to watch their language again. They ignored her. The doorbell rang. Heero, Gatty, and Garrett went and got the door. It was Belldandy, Urd, and Asuka.  
  
"Bell!"  
  
"Garrett!"  
  
Belldandy and Garrett hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. It kind of creeped all who were watching out. Anyway, Heero knew which was Asuka and so he just led her downstairs.  
  
"You must be Urd."  
  
"And you are Gatty?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I like that armor."  
  
Urd and Gatty went upstairs, and not down. Also, Garrett led Bell upstairs, where else?  
  
Back downstairs, everyone was doing pretty much the same thing, only this time Duo and Feye were undressed, but covered with a blanket.  
  
"THIS PORN RULES!"  
  
Van and Allen were really excited that they had stumbled across some really good sites. Zongi and Miguel were still on the computer. Chesta and Dallet were exchanging even meaner glares now.  
  
At the end of the night, I think we know what all was happening. Yep… Noin was asleep on a couch, Bender was passed out, Sora dumped Jim, and Jim and Fry were playing video games. Asuka and Urd left Heero and Gatty bored again and sleeping on a couch (not sleeping with each other mind you). Allen and Van were up all night looking at porn, Zongi had pretended to be a girl and tricked Miguel several times into sleeping with a stuffed bear. Chesta and Dallet "made up their differences". Naomi Fluegel ::drool:: and Gene were upstairs all night… So were Garrett and Bell ::lots of drool accompanied by some of the author's very enthusiastic smiles::. Duo and Feye were sexing each other. Quatre and Yukari were enjoying a second night as a couple. Dilandau and Rei were enjoying each other's company in the corner… Yes they were making out."  
  
"So is that prediction of my night accurate, Hitomi?"  
  
"The cards don't lie, Garrett."  
  
"SCORE!"  
  
And guess what? That is exactly how the night turned out.  
  
Was this sequel just an excuse to continue the characters sexing each other? Yes. Was it cool in the end though? Yes. When did I write this? Late at night. 


	3. A Night At Duo's House: Night 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Anything at all. Do not sue me.  
  
Cast: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Dilandau Albatou, Gatty, Chesta, Dallet, Miguel, Zongi, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Naomi Fluegel, Feye Valentine, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, Yukari, Van Fanel, Allen Schezar, Fry, Bender, Allen Schezar, Kana, and Lucrezia Noin.  
  
The scene was pretty much the same as the night before, only people were in different places.  
  
Duo was sitting on a couch talking with Feye. Heero was sitting around staring at the ceiling and eating popcorn and occasionally throwing it at the ceiling. Gatty was running around the basement screaming gibberish.  
  
"Is Bender passed out again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's all I needed to know."  
  
Quatre was sitting by Yukari. Both were kind of twiddling their thumbs. Guess what? What? Dilandau and Rei had brought a bed down to the basement. They were having a grand time.  
  
"I heard you like it rough."  
  
"You heard right, Rei."  
  
Screams. Gene was… upstairs… with Naomi… That lucky son of a bitch.  
  
"Dude…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brad called like twenty times in the past 3 days."  
  
"Wow, Gatty… That's amazing."  
  
"Brad must have been whipped."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Hmmmm…. Asuka was back… And she had snuck into the bed with Dilandau and Rei. Both Dilandau and Rei were enjoying sexing her as well as each other (if Chesta and Dallet can be making out… then… Aw… c'mon… you all suck).  
  
"TURN OF THE FREAKING VIDEO GAMES!"  
  
"Yeah, I want to watch some Saved By The Bell."  
  
"Dude, that's on tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Heero… We have to get those two to stop playing video games…"  
  
"I know Gatty… I know."  
  
As always, Jay and Fry were playing video games. Gatty sat down on the opposite end of the couch, taking some of the popcorn and throwing it at people. One piece hit Chesta in the eye… while it was open. Gatty and Heero laughed. Chesta just kept glaring. Dallet glared right back from across the room.  
  
There was about five minutes of silence. Then Gatty screamed out…  
  
"FAGS!!!"  
  
Heero and Gatty laughed their asses off for a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah… We need that TV."  
  
Allen and Van were trying to hook themselves up with a group of prostitutes… while looking at porn.  
  
Zongi was in the shape of Quatre. He was picking up online chicks like crazy. Miguel was sitting there trying to do the same.  
  
Noin was sitting opposite Gatty and Heero.  
  
"You two really ought to stop that language."  
  
"Hey, Gatty, while we wait to get the TV, we ought to kill her."  
  
"Great idea Heero."  
  
Heero pulled a pistol from below the couch seat.  
  
"You got to kill Relena, let me kill this one."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Heero tossed the pistol to Gatty.  
  
"Let's see, how do I use this?"  
  
"You, put that away!"  
  
Gatty aimed it at Noin and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed and hit Quatre in the head.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"THE LANGUAGE!"  
  
Yukari gasped, she seemed to be the only one who noticed that Quatre was shot in the head.  
  
"Here, Heero, you shoot her."  
  
Gatty tossed the pistol back to Heero. Heero blasted Noin in the head and she died instantly.  
  
"Let's go stash the bodies."  
  
In a moment Gatty and Heero were hiding the bodies of Noin and Quatre. They of course, were bored, so they placed them in a lurid naked embrace.  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
Gatty and Heero walked back into the room and picked up Jim and Fry. They moved them upstairs to the little TV. Then they came back downstairs. Gatty changed the channel so that it was on Saved By The Bell.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Dude, this show rocks."  
  
"Yes, Gatty, it does."  
  
Just then the Sailor Scouts came down the stairs.  
  
"YES!!! OUR PROSTITUTES ARE HERE VAN!!!!"  
  
Van and Allen ran over to the Sailor Scouts and they went upstairs. By this time Duo and Feye were completely undressed and sexing each other again. They had a blanket over them though.  
  
It was now the early morning. Heero and Gatty fell asleep in front of the TV (NOT WITH EACH OTHER!!!) Dilandau, Rei, and Asuka were screaming all through the night, enjoying each other in bed. Bender was still passed out. Fry and Jim were playing video games all night upstairs. Naomi and Gene were STILL upstairs. Zongi and Miguel were asleep in front of the computer. Yukari had gone home. Van and Allen were enjoying themselves with the Sailor Scouts. And guess what? Yes… Chesta and Dallet made up. Kana also arrived in the middle of the night and helped Chesta and Dallet make up… Heh heh… The last thing… Duo and Feye were having a grand time…  
  
//Note: I wrote this late at night… I like this one.// 


	4. A Night At Duo's House: Night 4 / Altern...

Disclaimer: It's been a while for me writing about this… And yet I still own nothing. Do not sue me… Actually, I DO own me, Garry, G3, T7, Geoff, and Bryan. And for the sake of this fic… they're all 15.  
  
// = thought  
  
A/N: It is a bit different than the others. Quatre miraculously lived… because the bullet was plastic. This time it is a bit rewritten so it is like an alternate universe. I changed some stuff so it wasn't too off- whack. Most of the characters are Freshman, and Faye is a sophomore.  
  
Cast: Find out for your own freaking self when you read this fic…  
  
Duo had moved himself fully into Relena's mansion now. He was arranging furniture all over the place and lining up paintings. It was eight thirty already on a Friday night after high school. He was done with his GOD DAMNED homework for the weekend and since his parents would be in Florida for the next week, he could party all weekend. He had already made a few phone calls to his best friends… Gatty and Heero. He also had decided to invite Dilandau and Quatre (who apparently had been shot with a plastic bullet at 1/888 speed) just so he could get the chicks that followed them there.  
  
Nine already?! Well, that meant that his best friends would be there soon. And soon after that everyone else would get there. His parents had told Gene to look after him that weekend, but he was of course in the guest room with everyone's favorite Gene's girlfriend, Naomi. Duo was seriously pissed that he had to delete about thirty messages after every party he had because a certain boyfriend of Naomi's couldn't stop wondering where she left to every weekend. One time he had even called him back and told him Naomi had become a lesbien and didn't want to date Brad anymore. As much as Duo had wished it were actually true, it wasn't. Keep on dreaming, Duo, I will too.  
  
His freaking giant-ass doorbell rang and when he answered it he was surprised beyond his wildest imagination. There was Heero standing with Priss. She was one of those freaky alternative chicks who went to their school and was in a rock band… surely was hot though. And Gatty brought someone, too. It was Nene, one of the wannabe preppy girls. She too, was hot. Duo was happy enough to have his sophomore girlfriend, Faye though, because she kicked everyone's asses in attractiveness… unless of course you were to be talking about Garrett's girlfriend… Lucky everyone he didn't invite any of those freaky kids (Garrett, Garry, G3, Gumdrops, Geoff, and Bryan) because Bell would have also arrived and everyone would have drooled over her all night.  
  
They sort of acknowledged that they were there silently with a nod and Duo let them inside. Faye was already there as she usually was when Duo's parents were out. She was in the basement watching television.  
  
Duo: "If anyone arrives here, let them in… Unless it is Garrett and his clique. I hate those kids."  
  
Heero: "Alright, we'll stay up here and wait for the others to get here… You need some quality time with Faye anyway."  
  
Duo: "Quality time my ass… Wait… very much quality, but I don't consider it 'quality time'."  
  
They laughed and Duo headed downstairs to the foldout couch in which he and Faye would mostly be spending the whole night. That's about all their relationship consisted of… outside of school that is. Upstairs in less than fifteen minutes Dilandau and Quatre arrived. Both had their own separate dates, I mean really, what else were they going to spend their time doing? Looking at porn like Allen and Van did when they would arrive? (usually around midnight) No way.  
  
Dilandau had come with Rei, their personalities didn't quite match but they were still together anyway. They had been for quite some time now at least. And Quatre came with… well… Trowa, he had come out after being shot in the head with a plastic bullet, and admitted his love for Trowa (awww…. The way things SHOULD be, who gives a damn about Yukari).  
  
Following them were the usual Dragonslayers (no one knew why they called them that, it was just sort of a nickname they had acquired). Of course that group consisted of also Gatty, but he had come earlier so the ones who had arrived were Chesta and Dallet (hand in hand, followed by a sparkling and ever so happy Kana, Kana was subsequently followed by a sparkling and ever so happy Kyle), Miguel, Zongi (not actually a Dragonslayer, but hey), Viole, and Guimel. Dilandau had to leave his dog Jajuka at home because as cool as the collie was, it just wasn't cool to bring along your pet to a party at Duo's house. There were about ten or twelve admirers as well.  
  
//Damn// thought Heero… //It's been quite some time since having a ton of people in Duo's house//  
  
The people flooded to the basement where Duo and Faye were already having their "quality time". Heero looked to one side of the basement just to make sure about something. Yes, Bender was still there passed out. Maybe he was broken. Then again, he doubted that the robot would have busted after only 3298 beers in the past few weeks.  
  
Unfortunately for Heero and Gatty whose styles were to be sitting around bored all night, they had come with people… and so… They were forced to actually do something. *sigh* Oh well. And again another unfortunate thing for the two was that their girlfriends more considered kissing for special moments, let alone making out, and wanted to know them better before that point. The only luck they DID have was that their curfew was in two and a half hours… Or they would be in trouble. ALSO lucky for them, Duo had bought quite the collection of DVDs with the money he stole from Relena's piggy bank (no seriously).  
  
At least they wouldn't seem like losers tonight… And so they put in Gladiator… which was a movie loved by all… for the most part. For that first epic two hours and more minutes they watched Gladiator. And well, perfect timing, after some making out (unfortunately none for Gatty and Heero, lots for Trowa and Quatre, and lots more for Rei and Dilandau, and a bit more than expected for Duo and Faye) they had to take their dates home. Then what would they do? Grievous error, boys, you just bought yourselves a night full of boredom.  
  
By the time the two got back it was already midnight, and so… of course… Allen and Van were there checking out porn on the internet. It was probably their most favorite hobby between competing with each other and girls… Which Allen usually won at. They popped themselves some popcorn (and lots of it, it was gonna be a looooong night) and then headed down to the basement.  
  
Yep… Long ass night… With Trowa and Quatre talking with (dare I say 'cute'?) cute innocent faces put on, they wanted (if at all possible) to stay on the other side of the room. And so they settled down on a couch, turned on Fast and the Furious, and ate some popcorn. Of course, as it always is, Zongi and Miguel were having fun picking up online chicks with the webcam.  
  
Miguel: "Zongi?"  
  
Zongi: "What?"  
  
Miguel: "Don't make me sleep with any stuffed animals tonight, okay?"  
  
Zongi: "No guarantees."  
  
Miguel: "At least make it a bear? Or a plushie?"  
  
Zongi: "If it must."  
  
Back at the couch with Trowa and Quatre…  
  
Quatre: "Trowa you're so nice to me… It's so kind, thank you."  
  
Trowa: "Quatre, you know I care for you, so you don't have to thank me…"  
  
Quatre: "But…"  
  
Trowa: "Shhh… Shhh…"  
  
(BLEH)  
  
Trowa planted a kiss on Quatre's lips and they quietly lay back on their couch. The four girls that had followed Quatre here 'awwwww'ed and said to themselves "Trowa is so lucky…"  
  
Heero and Gatty were watching from the other side of the room. Though completely horrified, they kept watching out of boredom. Also noticing Chesta and Dallet making each other 'pleased' (nooooo not sex! That's right, its just making out) and Kana helping them… and Kyle pouting that Kana was hanging out with him.  
  
Heero: "Who the hell brought Kyle?"  
  
Gatty: "I think he just followed her here."  
  
Heero: "Followed who? Chesta or Kana?"  
  
Gatty: "Kana."  
  
Heero: "Never can be too sure."  
  
And now a glimpse into Dilandau's joy…  
  
Dilandau and Rei were *loudly* making out. As stated in an earlier chapter of this fic, Rei stated to him "I hear you like it rough". I'm just trying to stick true to that comment. Anywho, we all knew what this would lead to… As for the girls who had followed everyone's favorite pyro…  
  
Girl #1: "She is soooo lucky!"  
  
Girl #2: "Like, I know!"  
  
Girls #1,2,3,&4: "So lucky…. *sigh*"  
  
Girl #5: *longingly* "He is the luckiest man in the world…"  
  
Other Girls: "WHAT?!"  
  
Girl #5: "NOTHING!!!"  
  
And now just and update of what is going on in Duo's world…  
  
Heaven for one. For another Faye was going on. I guess the two are the same, but whatever. As you all can guess, they were half undressed by now and simply making out on the already unfolded couch/bed. Well, that sums that up…  
  
And now back to boringness…  
  
Heero: "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Gatty: "Beats me… Most likely what we usually do… Just look at the time, one thirty."  
  
Heero: "Already?"  
  
They stared at a blank TV screen for about ten minutes (okay, five… okay OKAY… three).  
  
Heero: "Well, that was interesting."  
  
Gatty: "So… You wanna make out now… or later?"  
  
Heero: "GROOSSSSS!!!"  
  
Gatty: "I'm kidding! I'M KIDDING!!!!"  
  
They both shuddered, and then Heero punched Gatty. Then they laughed.  
  
Heero: "No seriously, we need something to do."  
  
Gatty: "I donno, I think watching the homos is pretty damned funny."  
  
Heero: "But it makes my tummy upset!"  
  
Gatty: "Too bad that bullet was only plastic. I just don't know what happened."  
  
Heero: "How many kisses does it take for them to leave each other?"  
  
Gatty: "One… Two… Three…"  
  
Heero: "The world may never know."  
  
(sorry for the reference to the tootsie pop commercial)  
  
Gatty: "I wasn't done."  
  
Heero: "And you never would be anyway."  
  
Gatty: "Any other genius ideas then?"  
  
(read this like the OLD batman voice, ya know how)  
  
At that very same moment a rift in continuous time was being tampered with by evil forces that should not have been tampering with the rift. In all the uncontrollable madness a monster was set loose upon the small city of Sanc. Superman and Batman rush to the rescue and save the day.  
  
NA NA NA NAAAA!  
  
Anyway…  
  
Because of that rift in time it was twelve o'clock to the rest of the world, but the house was the same as it was hours from then. Lucky them. And so they had more boredom to look forward to. Also because of that freaky rift in time and continuous everythingness it brought a very confused Milliardo Peacecraft. He was a sophomore…  
  
Then the doorbell rang and in walked without anyone to answer the door… Garrett, Garry, G3, Geoff, and Bryan (and Bell, and T7). G3 and led his girlfriend T7 down to the basement. Geoff and Bryan followed. Of course, the logical place to be was upstairs for the other two… and that's just where they went.  
  
As soon as Heero and Gatty saw G3 and T7 come down the stairs they groaned. They hated that group of kids, they were what they considered "them". Actually, they (them) were friends with Kyle. Well, Heero and Gatty groaned even more when they saw the others.  
  
Gatty: "How the hell did Garrett get Bell?"  
  
Heero: "I have no idea. He even gets a sophomore."  
  
Gatty: "I don't see how that clique even gets in the space anywhere NEAR Bell."  
  
Heero: "You and me both, man."  
  
Kyle actually left being by Kana to hang out with the new arrivals. Gatty picked himself up and went to the DVD player and put in Night at the Roxbury… Heero and Gatty's favorite movie. Popcorn was thrown, mostly at the ceiling… Some at each other. But mostly they paid attention to the movie.  
  
Well, an hour and a whole lot of making out later… The night sadly came to an end when Duo's parents abruptly came home and scared the crap out of everyone. Well, that was how the night sadly ended… Or did it? No. They instead all snuck out to Duo's old house that he was renting out to Quatre and co. Well, a couple hours later in the wee morning the actual end of the night occurred. No. We better fill in for that couple hours.  
  
Chesta: "So, babe, you get your homework done yet?"  
  
Dallet: "Yeah, you got yours? If not I can come over tomorrow and help study."  
  
Kana: "Let me help study, too! STUDDDYYYYYY!"  
  
Well, we know that they didn't really plan on studying. Dur. What's this?! Duo and Faye were completely stripped and fucking on the fold out bed? Yeah, we knew that.  
  
Gatty: "Yeah. This is exciting."  
  
Heero: "About as much as a rat's ass."  
  
Gatty: "My grandma…"  
  
Heero: "Gross dude. Gross."  
  
Gatty: "It seemed appropriate."  
  
Heero: "Never will that ever be appropriate."  
  
They were playing some Gamecube (Super Smash Brothers Melee). Heero was Falco and Gatty was Roy. Dur. Guns for Heero (Falco) and swords for Gatty (Roy). I mean come on, that's what they are like in their specified animes.  
  
In the end Gatty and Heero got tired and fell asleep to the moans coming from Rei and Dilandau and (Asuka's?) direction. Now as we all should know by now, they were NOT sleeping with each other. Bryan, Geoff, and Garry were sitting scared in a corner talking to Kyle. G3 and T7 were making out… by the scared ones. Chesta and Dallet were studying with Kana. Uh…. Right.  
  
Van: "Damn this porn rocks!"  
  
Allen: "Hell yeah!"  
  
Take a guess at that ending. Unfortunately for Miguel and Guimel, they had been tricked by a crafty Zongi into sleeping with stuffed animals and each other. Ouch. That was Zongi's entertainment for the night. Milliardo joined his friends Van and Allen. Gene and Naomi had been kicked out of the Maxwell household and instead took their place upstairs at this house. So did Garrett and Bell. A crowd of girls watched Trowa and Quatre make love. And Duo and Faye… Were still fucking.  
  
  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that addition. By the way, this chapter was thanks to Kyle. Seeya all next time. 


End file.
